1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna, and in particular relates to an antenna with increased bandwidth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, to increase bandwidth of an antenna, width of a radiator of the antenna must be increased, or an extension portion and bending portion are required to be formed on the radiator of the antenna. The dimension of the conventional antenna is therefore increased due to its structure.
Nowadays, a single antenna must satisfy many transmission standards (for example, WLAN, WIFI, Bluetooth and WIMAX) simultaneously. However, the antenna which satisfies these transmission standards has a complex structure and large dimensions, and interference may be generated between radiators of different bands of the antenna.